


Why Not?

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Why Not?

Harry leaned in toward him. Severus _knew_ exactly what was going to happen. Those pink lips were moving toward his, green eyes disappeared behind lids and lashes. He tilted his head ever so slightly and then…

"We shouldn't," he said against Harry's stubbled cheek, turning his head at the very last moment to avoid the kiss.

Harry didn't move, left his face pressed against Severus's. 

"Why not?" he said, his voice as soft as his breath against Severus's ear.

Severus knew all the reasons by heart and yet he couldn't voice a single one.

Harry smiled before Severus kissed him.


End file.
